Metal Cult
by Crazed1510
Summary: Daxter has been shot! What's Jak to do? Possibly shoot stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Struck by Orange Lightning

"I don't know why, but for the last 5 years... EVERYONE asks me for help! It's freakin awesome. They're all like 'Oh Daxter! Please help me! Ohh Daxter help me please', I of course, as the legendary hero that I am", Daxter ranted on in an almost sing-song voice "I hoped off ol' Jak's shoulder and helped... These three hot girls! Of course, what they wanted was a little beyond help a--". Daxter had stopped yapping because Tess had glared him in the eyes; with that same menacing look he'd seen her give Jak a couple times two years ago. Daxter gave a worried chuckle "Don't worry baby, I went off to help an old lady instead". Tess seemed to take this as the truth, and continued watching Daxter tell an amused audience an obviously over dramatized story. "Just then... a Metal Head crashed through the wall! It's evil face, sharp teeth, and eyes glinting with... daarrrrk eeecooo. Jak yelled 'help me Dax'! With that final word I grabbed a gun, and shot the metal head square in the head, RIGHT IN THE JEM BABY!"

Jak just felt like laughing the whole time, then throwing something at Daxter. He didn't because the only one who believed his story was Tess. Sig appeared behind him and told Jak something. No one heard as they were just having a small laugh out of Daxter's story.

Daxter noticed Jak slipping outside the always-busy Naughty Ottsel. He yelled out "Hey Jak! Where you goin'. I've almost got to the part where the metal head eats you and I save you after a final, incredible fight with the metal head leader...s. All of them! Yeah they lived..." He just continued; forgetting all about his best friends unexpected exit.

Sig was outside, getting something out of his escort Zoomer. Guards were standing by all four corners bearing deadly weapons and ugly grimaces. Jak wondered why Sig would need guards. Spargus Kings were their own guards; they were all strong and crazy warriors. He guessed that they were probably from Haven, as a welcoming committee.

Sig pulled out a gun. It looked like any other morph-gun, just smaller. He walked over to Jak, gripping the weapon as if it were his own. He had a look of excitement in his eyes. Jak knew that either he heard of a new Metal Head nest, or this gun was one of the best. He handed it to Jak. Jak looked at him questionably, and he replied

"Go ahead Chili pepper. Try it out! heh, man wait until you can see what this baby can do". Jak was already aiming at the sky, with an evil looking grin. "I don't plan on waiting", he said.

Jak pulled the trigger, and watched as a bright white light glowed from the guns snout. it was letting out a slight whirling sound, and wind started blowing in in Jak's face. It was as if the gun were commanding the wind. Sig laughed, "It doesn't just make the wind, man!" The gun finally let the glowing white orb loose, firing it into the air. Jak just stared in complete awe. Just above the port, the white orb broke open, it looked like glass shattering. But what came out of the orb was a blinding explosion. Shaking the ground beneath Jaks feet. He grinned.

Everyone came out of the Naughty Ottsel wondering what was going on. Daxter was in the middle of talking, "Probably another Metal Head asking for trouble."

Jak and Sig were laughing hysterically. Jak could not be more impressed, it was more powerful than his Super Nova. Sig started talking to everyone happily "LIGHT ECO. My weapon specialists have been working on this baby for a year! Ain't she precious". He stood there, beaming at his weapon as if it were more precious then his city. I call her the Light Cannon", Sig said watching the crowd. Daxter just had a mocking smile the whole time "maybe you should have your weapon specialist think of the name. cus' you can't. Seriously. The Light cannon. 'ooh! look at me. I'm a happy little elf king from Spargus... but you better watch out twinkle toes! cus I'm gonna zap you with my happy cannon! oohh I'm so--", Daxter was interrupted Jak who slapped him across the face.

Just then, the city alarm went off. Sirens were heard everywhere and there was a petrified feeling in the air. People were panicking, running around with their arms raised, scattering around the city and eventually inside the nearest building for cover. Jak had his trademark evil smile on his face as Daxter jumped on his shoulder. "What the hell is going on", he managed to say through chattering teeth. Tess looked back to Daxter and said she was going inside to watch the bar. Daxter watched her run inside from his not so safe perch on Jak's shoulder. Jak looked at Daxter, "Hey Dax. Ready for some fun". Daxter looked back at Jak and hit him on the head (Jak barely felt it) and said "Well you better be, 'cus if you aren't, I'm leaving your crazy ass and running inside".

Suddenly, two Metal Heads appeared from out of the shadows and ran at Jak, Daxter and Sig simultaneously. Jak quickly took out his morph-cannon, which transformed into the much-used blaster. He kneeled, aimed, and shot the first metal head straight in the Jaw. It fell back clumsily and slipped off the walk and into the water. Sig had already shot the second metal head with his blaster (molded on to the light cannon) in the leg. The impact made the Metal Heads legs twirl back behind it and its face was forced into the ground. It barely pulled its head off the ground before Sig shot him straight in the face. Sig laughed, amused at his weak prey's death. Sig barely had time to react when Jak yelled at him to watch out. Jak and Sig leaped out of the way of a zooming Hellcat. "What the heck is that moron thinking? He almost ran us over! We almost died! I almost died!", Daxter gulped after those last words came out of his mouth. The Hellcat turned sharply, in a whir sound, and looked like it would crash under its weight. Jak had enough time to see what was inside the cockpit. A half devoured freedom guard pushed up against the window. With a Metal Head manning the Hellcat. Its teeth were dripping with blood, and its face was locked into a permanent snarl. It growled, lunging the vehicle toward Jak. Jak was too fast, and jumped out of the way.

Sig finally had his chance. He gripped the light cannon, and pulled the trigger. Light eco poured into a bulb that had just popped out of the guns front. It was so bright, Daxter had to cover his eyes. Sig pulled the trigger, and the Light bomb made it's way to the Hellcat. Upon impact, the sky seemed to explode. First there was a bright shockwave in the sky. An explosion, catapulting several pieces of metal in all directions, followed it. Jak pushed a bystander out of the way of a sharp metal shard.

Jak told Sig to keep watch of the bar, and that he was going to check out the industrial zone. As Jak was running, he and Daxter managed to have a conversation. "Who let them into the city? This is the first time in a year. I don't like this Dax".

"How can you not like THIS Jak? You're insane. You like killing Metal Heads. You like to risk ME in your crazy adventures. Well guess what bud! I quit!" Daxter barely had time to say those words before a metal head leapt at the duo. Jak aimed his gun upward, and shot it. The creature burst to pieces all around Jak. Daxter just stared forward "never mind. Just don't kill us", he said dryly. "I knew you wouldn't quit on me Dax". "Shut up jak and concentrate on the METAL HEADS", Daxter yelled pointing at over twenty metal heads in front of them. Jak put his gun away, ignoring Daxter yelling at what the heck he was doing. Jak's eyes turned into hollow, soulless, black pits. His skin became pale, and his hair white. His fingers became sharp and deadly. His upper body grew, causing him to stand differently. He was Dark Jak.

Quickly, Dark Jak threw himself into the Metal Head crowd, tearing them apart. Not one of them had a chance. Purple bolts of electricity like Dark eco came out of Dark Jak. The bolts crackled against the ground, walls, Metal Heads, and even innocent bystanders. Dark Jak slaughtered the first twenty, and moved on, killing every metal head he saw. When it was done, Jak's frame calmed, and he became normal again. Daxter was glaring at Jak, "You know, I don't hate it when you do that. But I hate holding on to your STUPID SHOULDER! Do you think that you could, you know, gain a few pounds so that mean and nasty Dark Jak was slower. It would be easier for me to hold on".

The Next Day-

Jak was inside the Freedom League headquarters discussing the recent attack with Ashelin and Torn. Daxter was standing on the holo-table looking at a hologram of their planet. Computers, and machines were beeping around them, and screens were displaying random information. Wires were stretched across the ground and multiple lights lit up the room.

"It was weird, the first I saw came out of the shadows in the corner of the port. It was like they were there... waiting. Another one was driving a Hellcat", Jak was listing the events to Ashelin and Torn, who were listening with grim expressions on their face. "It was weird, Metal Heads are too stupid to drive", Daxter continued for Jak, even though he was hardly needed. When the two finished, Torn put his hand to his chin, thinking. He cleared his voice, "Metal Heads have never shown intelligence beyond search and kill, the only one to show a little intelligence was Kor. But you're talking about combat Metal Heads Jak. I don't like this". "Speaking of the obvious again Torn. That means you're obviously gonna give us a crappy mission", Daxter ranted.

Ashelin started talking "I think we should send some guards to investigate this. Jak, you lay low for a while, some people were mad about the Dark Jak outbreak last night. But they should be over it in a week". Jak sighed. Ashelin continued, "I'm sorry Jak, but we can't afford half the citizens to turn on us again. I'll call you if we need help". Daxter took this advantage "You'll need to call, ORANGE LIGHTNING! and his sidekick Jak soon enough! You know it".

A week later, Daxter and Tess were walking trough new Haven having a little conversation.

"Oh, little snooki puff, I hope those nasty Metal Heads didn't hurt you", Tess was saying. Daxter's face was all teeth; he had a bigger smile then ever as he talked about his recent victory over the Metal Heads a week ago. "Don't worry about me cutie pie. You should be more worried about them. They didn't know what hit 'em when orange lightning struck", Daxter said proudly.

"Orange Lightning eh?" Daxter and Tess turned around to see who had just spoken to them. A big man, who looked like he had gotten his face clubbed with a bat. His nose was squashed in, and his Jaw protruded from the rest of his face, He had sunken in eyes, and looked as if he was having a very bad day. He was wearing a brown vest that had torn at the seems, and beige pants that looked like he'd been walking thought the mud all day. Daxter looked back at him with a frown, "Y-Yeah. What's it t-to you". The man held out his arm for Daxter to shake it "big bad Mmads the name. It's nice to meet such a well-respected and known member of our community. Is it true, that you two are Precursors?". "Hell yeah", yelled Daxter, grinning as he shook the mans hand. Daxter was happy he had met a new fan, "You can call me Daxter, big ugly man"! The man growled at Daxters rude mistaking of his name. Although he continued anyway, "would you like to come to my bar and have a drink"? Daxter replied with another "hell yeah" and followed the man. Tess hesitated but followed. She didn't have a good feeling about this guy.

We led them to a bar in the slums. It was a small place, just a whole in the wall. Above the entrance were the words "The Hip Hog's last". Just above the sign was a lantern, with an unusually high amount of flies around it. Tess grabbed Daxter on the shoulder and whispered "oh Daxter, I don't like the looks of this place! Look at the name". Daxter looked at her with a calm smirk on his orange face, "Don't worry baby, I won't let any thing happen to you". Daxter grabbed her hand, and led her through the door.

Big Bad Mmads was already inside, pointing to a table in the corner. The bar was dark; the only source of light was the burn on cigars. There were only a few people inside, and they all looked rather sinister. One man, who was sitting on a barstool had a long gray beard, which had a knife hanging on the end of it, another sitting beside him had an eye missing, and a dated looking robotic hand. Sitting at the table opposite Daxter and company was an old woman who had bugs coming out of her hair. She turned an ugly bony jawless face at Daxter and yelled "Whatcha lookin' at yer filthy Kanga Rat!". Daxter yelled back at her, "I ain't a Kanga Rat! I'm an Ottsel! Ha" When Daxter finished a couple more indecent threats at the woman, Tess gripped his arm and whispered into his ear, "Daxter let's get out of here! Mmads' got a gun under his seat".

"Pfft, probably to shoot one of these crazies if they get to close".

Mmads was amused as he watched Tess warn Daxter. He chuckled, beating on the table as if playing music. Daxter looked over at him with a wide smile, "So uh, what kind of drinks do they got here"? Mmads looked up at the little Ottsel, and started to talk: "So 'Orange Lightning' your masters name is Mar is it not"?

Daxter became angry "EH! He ain't my master! I ain't no pet. I'm his best friend and partner bud! You better watch who you're talking to".

Mmads slammed a fist on the table and screamed back at Daxter "Is his name Mar"!

Daxter had put his hands on his hips, and told Tess that they were leaving. "Oh, and Mmads, You smell. HA".

Tess and Daxter hopped off their seat, and marched to the door. When they got to the door, they were blocked off by the two men who were sitting on the barstools. Their already menacing looked was upped by their menacing guns. Which they were aiming at Daxter's face. Daxter yelped "look! Ha ha. I've been in these types of situations in bars before. Lots of times. In the end it's always sorted out by a nice hug. Not me dying".

Mmads stepped in front of Daxter and once again asked, "is his name Mar". Daxter grabbed Tess by the hand and both little Ottsels ran towards the back door. But when they got there… It was locked. They both turned around slowly. Mmads was holding a gun to Daxters face.

"Well 'Orange Lightning' I believe you're fate fits you. Since you are of no use to us, you die. Mmads fired. An orange bolt burst from the guns nose.

Daxter was struck by Orange Lightning.

**Authors Notes: This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it.**

**Please review, I'm open to Criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The woman with the Kanga Rats on mind.

Inside the Naughty Ottsel the familiar dark atmosphere and town drunks mingled in the corners. Everything was exactly the same, except Tess was not serving drinks, and there were no overdramatic stories being yelled across the bar. Jak was sitting off to the side resting his legs on the table. He was wondering why Daxter and Tess were so late.

He was planning on going behind the back to see if Daxter had fallen asleep on the gas stove again. He was interrupted by the usual annoying beep of his comm. He quickly ran outside to escape the noisy chatter of the bar folk.

"Jak! This is Samos. A new danger is threatening our city. I need you to go to Onin and ask her about this new threat. I want to know what, and who it is. I wish I could meet you there, but I must meditate and talk to the trees".

Jak talked hastily into the comm. "Samos, Daxter's missing! He's never been gone from his bar for this long". He heard Samos breath into his comm. Samos was obviously annoyed "Listen, Jak. That little furball probably fell asleep on the extremely high voltage electric generator again".

Jak boarded the nearest Zoomer and took off. He didn't plan on visiting Onin again. He was going to find Daxter and Tess.

MEANWHILE+

Tess was shaking. Her eyes were closed and she was sitting next to Daxter in a dark alley. She took Daxters hand.

The day before, Tess was knocked out as soon as Daxter was shot. They were both thrown into the alley, left for dead. Mmads chuckled to his two companions. They all started whispering to each other. The man with the metallic hand whispered with a hint of fear in his voice, " I don't know Mmads, if we're caught… they could tare us apart. They have connections with the Precursors!".

"Quiet Murk, you lousy coward", growled Mmads as he shook his fist violently "We have connections to even more powerful beings. If you don't like it, then you can run away. If you do… I'll take that metal hand of yours and stick it straight up you--".

"Mmads! Freedom guards! Coming this way!" "RUN".

Tess's recollection of the previous night was interrupted when a small trolley rolled up to her. It was an old thing made of wood, and it's wheels squeaked like they hadn't been oiled in months. It was manned by that same woman they had seen in the bar earlier… but different. She looked even older looking, with more and bigger bugs crawling out her nostrils. She was shaking uncontrollably, her teeth chattering away about hexes and curses about shooting Kanga Rats.

Tess hastily dragged Daxter in back of a dumpster to avoid being spotted. The woman stopped, muttering, eyes daring from tile to tile on the dirty ground. "Come here little Kanga Rat… Come here little Kanga Rat. Those men have not right shooting FILTHY Kanga rats… oh how I hate Kanga Rats… Kanga kanga knaga kangs kang cages… all cages… always locked up in cages…".

As any person would be when confronted by a muttering woman with bugs coming out of her nose and hair would be, Tess held her breath. However she could not stop her pounding heart. Oh what a cruel woman she though, hating animals that way.

"GOTCHA!", the woman yelled triumphantly, as she threw a net over Tess's head and threw her into the trolley.

Tess scrambled upright, having some difficulty due to a slippery, lumpy surface. She looked down below her feet… to see many dead animals… Yakows, Kanga Rats, Crocodogs, Hip hogs. This is where Tess passes out. This where the Woman limps away wheeling the trolley out of the alley.

The mortally wounded Daxter remains behind the dumpster unawares.

**

* * *

**

**Wow, three months. I'm guessing everyone who read the first chapter forgot about it. Anyway, this is incredibly short. The next chapter may be up by Sunday and should be longer. As always, I'm opened to criticism. Oh, and as a side note, it may seem like I'm wondering off the original plot a little. Don't worry, I'm not.**


End file.
